1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window assembly for opening closures and more particularly, for doors and windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window assemblies are typically mounted on panels. They are designed to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the closures (doors) while permitting daylight to go through. However, the window assemblies used in conventional garage doors include frames that cannot withstand high winds, such as those that develop in certain areas, such as South Florida. Local construction codes include wind tests that require reinforcement of these window assemblies and many times these added structures detract from the aesthetics of the window design. Garage doors, for instance, typically include a number of hingedly connected panels that are moved from a vertical position to a horizontal overhead position over tracks. The conventional window assemblies in these doors fail to meet these tests. Thus, the desirability of a sturdier structure.
The advantages of the present invention, as it will be more fully explained in the following paragraphs, include a simple window assembly that can be readily installed around the edges of the aperture defining the window. The frame assembly includes a slot with cooperative dimensions to slidably receive a transparent panel. The assembly is thus capable of retaining the transparent panel while absorbing the impact energy of high winds and flying objects.
Applicant believes that the closest references correspond to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/073,642 filed on Feb. 11, 2002 by applicant for a window assembly for garage doors that can withstand high winds. However, it differs from the previous application because the present invention includes an outer T-shape frame assembly that can be readily installed through the aperture defining the window. This simpler frame assembly includes a longitudinal slot with cooperative dimensions that permits a user to slidably mount a transparent member therein. Ornamental frame assemblies can be optionally mounted over the frame assembly to enhance the aesthetics of the resulting structure.